


A Wish For Myself

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [28]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Fluff, Gen, platonic BangHim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Is it selfish?





	A Wish For Myself

Yongguk woke up early that morning to find Himchan sitting out on the patio, staring thoughtfully into the distance. He quietly took a seat next to him. It remained silent for a few minutes more, until Himchan decided to ask a question.

“Is it selfish to wish for yourself?”

“I don’t think so.” 

Yongguk put his arm around Himchan’s shoulder with a couple of pats. “You just want happiness, and there are others who don’t even know you wishing the same. So what’s wrong with adding one more?”

With wet, blurring vision, Himchan simply nodded. “I guess it’s fine then.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another one with an inspiration from the same NCT's Night Night radio show regarding the New Year's wishes (back in 2017 entering 2018). I remember Jongup and Youngjae's wishes were for Himchan, and then Himchan admitted to wishing for himself because, it was something like not liking the way he's been living (which I think a lot of us can relate to on some level). So I kind of wanted to explore the idea of, when thinking of wishing for yourself, some may think it is selfish, but really it is not depending on the context. Wishing to live better, be healthy, find happiness, etc. are not bad wishes and others probably are wishing the same for you, like Jongup and Youngjae did for Himchan, as well as I am sure many BABYz.


End file.
